


it’s not the same without the flame

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i blame this all on my friends and alcohol
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	it’s not the same without the flame

  * ushijima and tendou have been dating for a while
  * but they’ve never actually had sex
  * until now
  * they’re in their shared dorm room
  * surprisingly it’s ushijima’s idea to actually,,,, u know
  * tendou’s fine with it
  * ushijima gets up to look for a condom bc he is a practitioner of safe sex
  * as he should
  * he pulls out a mf hot wheels condom
  * tendou: “wakatoshi-kun you know i love you but what the fuck”
  * ushijima: “this is a condom, tendou. if you do not know what it is for, i would be happy to explain.”
  * tendou: “of course i know what a damn condom is but why is it hOT WHEELS”
  * and ushijima just goes, 100% seriously: “it’s not the same without the flame.”
  * completely straight faced
  * tendou gets up and leaves
  * either that or tendou just completely dies of laughter and ushiwaka is just 
  * there
  * he’s so confused
  * they do end up doing the deed but tendou won’t shut up about “iT’s nOt tHE sAme wiThOUt The FLamE”
  * *cue semi covering goshiki’s ears while shirabu tries to uncover them*
  * honestly tendou would be so unashamedly detailed when telling semi everything that happened in his relationship
  * and semi would be having an existential crisis in the corner



bonus:

  * i do think denki (bnha) would do this except he would say “it’s not the same without the flame” ironically and like wiggle his eyebrows
  * and jirou would slap the shit out of him




End file.
